


Faded Glory

by keerawa



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, F/M, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the highlander100 challenge#120, "The Lie in the Looks".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded Glory

Linda recognized him. Duncan denied her automatically. She was embarrassed and confused. Wrinkled skin, bowed back, hair faded from its glory. In his 400 years he had rarely seen a woman first young, then aged. It could be a sign of things to come.

Was there anything left of the woman he had loved? Duncan visited her in the hospital, desperate to know. He offered an article and crumbs of truth. Linda … was Linda. Brave and warm, with an eye for beauty and a strong sense of self. She passed into the night, and Duncan went home to Tessa.


End file.
